Picture Perfect
by Secret-Life-of-the-Fangirl
Summary: A Style Oneshot. Kyle needs a perfect movie moment kind of picture. How is going to capture this moment? With the one person who makes him the happiest.


**So, this is my first time publishing a story on here.(****You popped my story cherry :D****) **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, and i plan on doing more stories!**

**

* * *

**

Kyle couldn't clear his mind. There he was, just sitting there in the meadow with his new camera he had gotten months ago for his photography class. Ever since he had got it, he had spent less and less time with his friends- Stan, Cartman (Though I don't think you could call him and Eric friends.) And Kenny.

Kyle, today, actually bailed out on Stan. They were supposed to have a study group, just the two of them, and study the for the biology exam on Thursday. Kyle had too many mixed emotions to think about an exam that he could easily ace himself. One, he had a photography contest that he entered, and needed a picture that needed one moment in time that he wished he could be in forever, which was due tomorrow, and he didn't have a single picture. Two, which would be the obvious; hiding the fact that he was possibly gay, and was scared that he'd develop feelings with a friend.

How awkward…and he had watched so many shows and movies as a kid, about a teenage boy and a teenage girl, ordinary kids, who had been friends for so long, and he remembered always cheering for them, wanting them to get together. Most of the time the show was like every other, they each went with someone else, but the turmoil in them made them emotionally sick. Was that going to happen to him? Was love going to actually _ruin_ his life? What if his mom knew that he thought he was gay…?

Would she reject him? Put him in some isolation camp?

Kyle put his head in his hands and rested them on his knees. He looked out on to the meadow. It was almost Autumn, the leaves changing and falling onto the ground, making the scene there looking as if he was in a movie about growing up on a farm, running in the fields.

Kyle picked up his camera, and adjusted the lens. He guessed this scene would work; this was somewhere he wished he could be forever, away from his troubles…

Just something to get this over with and tackle his next problem.

Thunder growled, and Kyle stopped. He looked up, and a rain drop plopped down on his nose, and traveled down his face.

"Aw, the thunder scared you first before I could."

Kyle jumped at the noise of another person, and dropped his camera and turned around.

A raven-haired boy that he knew oh-so well was looking up at the sky, hands on his hips, face in a frown. He then looked down at the red-haired boy.

"Boo!" Stan said, his frown turning into a smile.

"What are you doing here?! How'd you know I was here?" Kyle said, instantly feeling bad he had bailed on his best friend.

Stan walked around Kyle, and sat in front on him, the camera separating them. Stan tossed a binder down that said "Biology", and looked at Kyle.

" Ehh, your mom told me you were here at the meadow for photography reasons." Stan looked up and blew a hair out of his face. It was still lightly sprinkling. "Which, I had a feeling, that that statement was bullshit." Kyle blinked. How angry was he? Even though he had every right to be mad, since Stan needed this study time to make a passing grade in Biology, Kyle still hoped he wasn't too mad.

"What's on your mind? Obviously you wouldn't skip out on me, would you?" Stan said

"It's this photography thing. It's due tomorrow, and I don't have anything. That's all." Kyle wasn't looking at Stan straight in the face. He put his arms over his camera and wiped off some of the rain.

"So you'd bail on me for a contest?"

"No, it's not like--"

Stan stood up, looked around, and then posed.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked

"Look, if this thing is so important, here. I'm posing for a picture. Take a photo and then you can tell me what's really on your mind."

Kyle smiled slightly, and shook his head. He picked up his camera, frowned, and then dropped in back to his lap. He tapped his fingers on his camera, and then stood up.

"If you are going to be my model, you gotta pose like this-" Kyle put a finger under Stan's chin and lifted it up, tilted his head, and then stopped.

It was a movie moment. It rained a bit harder, the wind picked up, Red and golden brown leaves flew past…

Though his movie-moment partner just had a straight face.

Kyle pulled back and picked up his camera again, slowly focusing his camera on Stan.

Stan took the camera out of Kyle's hands, and swung him over in one smooth move.

"What the…"

"You DO know you're an idiot, right?" Stan smiled. He raised the camera in an angle pointed at the two. "Smile!"

"Eh?" Was all Kyle get out before Stan had his hands around Kyle's head, lips crushed against his. Kyle didn't know what to do. This was the _happy_ ending, or beginning, part of the movie! Stan snapped the picture, making Kyle shut his eyes.

He was then dropped, to the ground, eyes still closed.

"Hmm…Horrible picture." Stan shook his head. He then too, dropped to his knees and crawled over Kyle. "I think we'll need practice to make this picture work."

* * *

**Is there anything else needed to be said?**

**Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
